My School Life
by Ashiya Oryza
Summary: Bagaimanakah kehidupan Para Nation-san di Sekolah? Garing bin Ngaco Fic! Review Please
1. Chapter 1

My School Life

Disclaimer : Hetalia Punya 'Abang' Hidekaz ~,Alur Ceritanya Punya Sayah !

WARNING! : Nation Name, TYPO, OOC (dari mana coba? ), OOT, More Skip Time, Gajeness, Garingness, Ngaconess, Sho-ainess, dan 'ness-ness' (?) lainnya.

Summary : Bagaimanakah Kehidupan Para Nation-san di Sekolah yang kadang membuat mereka frustasi ?

Rate : T

Not Like , Don't Read ~

Sedia Kertas dan Pena sebelum Me-Review #halah

Chapter 1-

-England POV's-

Yah …. Hari bagaikan di Negara pun dimulai. Aku berjalan dengan gontai, rasanya malas sekali menemui makhluk-makhluk laknat di sekolah ini.

Saat memasuki gerbang, sekelompok gadis Genit nan Nista menyapaku ….

"Met Pagi Arthur-sama~", Ucap mereka bagai koor musik.

"Ya,Met Pagi juga …" Balasku dengan nada datar.

"Artur-sama hari ini tampan sekali 3 ", Seru seorang Gadis dengan genit, membuatku makin eneg berdiri di depan kuase aku (-3-)

"Oh,makasih … ", Jawabku sambil meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk genit tingkat Akut itu. Benar-benar Menyebalkan … Grauk- (?)

O~*~*~*~O

Dan kini aku telah sampai di kelas TERCINTA-ku (baca: terlaknat). Baru saja aku masuk, sekelompok makhluk malas sudah merubungi seseorang …

Orang itu … Japan … . Ya, pemuda yang berasal dariAsia Timur itu terkenal dengan senyuman Khasnya yang membua Hatiku tenang (baca : klepek-klepek) … duh, kok jadi pengen nyumpelin scone ke Author ya? *ngambil Scone* (Author : TIDAAAKKK!). Dari pada jadi OOT cerita Garing ini, mending lanjut aja …

Tanpa dikomando lagi, aku berteriak ….

"HOI MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK MALAS! JANGAN NYONTEK PR ORANG LAIN NAPA! ", Seruku yang membuat Pria bermata coklat dan yang lain terkejut to the max (?).

"A-Ano England-san, ti-tidak apa-apa kok ", Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ukh! Jantungku berdebar-debar (~_~) …..

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kalau dibiarin terus bakal bikin mereka malas seumur hidup ",

"Ehm … Iya juga …", gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, Aura Hitam mulai terasa olehku …. Jangan-jangan …

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka,Da~ ",Kata pemilik aura hitam itu, Russia. Dia tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Pipa 'Keramat'nya, membuat aku sedikit bergidik.

"Ti-tidak perlu Rus - ", terlambat. Russia sudah mengeluarkan jurus 'Kolkholz' andalannya yang bisa mengalahkan jurus 'Alis' keramatku (membuka Aib ?). Dan bisa kita lihat, makhluk-makhluk itu pun keracunan …. Duh, sepertinya bikin aku repot saja (=_=).

"AKH! PERUTKU YANG AWESOME!",

"HELEP-HELEP!"

"PERUTKU! KYAAAA!", Mereka berteriak-teriak kesakitan yang membuat Capslock Author Jebol. Tenang thor, nanti aku beliin sekardus.

"Udah, ga usah teriak-teriak. Ribut tauk! Cepat kembaliin Bukunya", Si Asem pun bersungut-sungut.

"Iye-iye", Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini (=3=).

"Good-good"

CURURUT~CERERET~CIRIRIT~

Bel sekolah yang aneh itu berbunyi, saatnya belajar ~

O~*~*~*~O

KREK - Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Bu Ancient Egypt.

"Nah,anak-anak. Sekarang kita akan mengadakan Ulangan~", Ucap nya sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak di kelas pada shock. Aku sih …. Udah belajar, lallalal~.

"WTH? Kok tiba-tiba gini ,bu?"

"WHAATT? GUA BELUM BELAJAR!"

"NASIB! GUE NGGA ADA BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI!"

"Fiuh~ Untung daku udah belajar"

"Lu sih enak,Vis. Gua? Baru 1 paragraf yang gua baca",

"Tenang-tenang~, apa kalian lupa kalau ibu udah pernah bilang kalau udah selesai Bab ini kita bakal Ulangan?", Tanya Bu A.E , Semuanya terdiam.

"Err- Ibu memang pernah bilang kok, saya ga lupa" Jawab Japan.

"Kan? Berarti memang harus dilaksanakan! Nah, simpan buku-buku yang bersangkutan ke dalam Tas. Ibu harap kalian mau jujur dalam mengerjakan"

"Iya bu …." Seru anak-anak dengan nada malas… Kasihan ~. Soal pun dibagikn, perlahan-lahan kubaca sau persatu soalnya. Hm … Lumayan Mudah.

"Psst- Iggy!" panggil lelaki-obesitas-you-know-who

"Apaan?"

"Nomor 2 jawabannya apa?" ….

_2. (-2)__2 __= (-2) x (-2) = ?_

WTH? Soal segampang ini dia ngga tahu? PARAH!

"HAH? Soal mudah begitu kau ga tau? "

"Iya … ehehhe, jawabannya apa Iggy?

"Jawabannya …. Makanya Belajar!" Jawabku seperti iklan E********. Dia menggembungkan Pipinya yang sama sekali tidak imut.

SKIP TIME –

O~*~*~*~O

"Huah …. Untung aku masih hidup"

"Indahnya dunia ini~"

"S***! GUE SALAH RUMUS!"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan para makhluk di kelas ku …. Hah ….. kalau sehabis Ulangan kelas ini memang ribut sekale~. Karena bosan, aku pun melihat keluar jendela. Burung-burung terbang dengan bebasnya … Daun-daun yang jatuh … Tawa riang Anak-anak kelas lain …. Dan … eh? I-Itu Japan! (OAO).

_BADUMP-BADUMP_

Jantungku berdebar-debar lagi. Oh God – Apa yang terjadi ….. (Author : Virus Cinta tuh!| England ; A-apa?).

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit aku memandanginya. Bel pun berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat selesai. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan rotiku yang belum kumakan.

SKIP TIME (lagi) –

TERERERET~TURURURUT~TARARARAT~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi …. Saatnya kembali ke habitat asli #plak!. Ak berjalan keluar gerbang seorang diri …. Kok mendadak Puitis? (=_=). Di dekat air Mancur, kulihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang mengelus-elus seekor kucing, i-itukan Japan! Aku pun menghampirinya,

"Japan? Belum pulang? "

"Ah,Arthur-san. Belum … Arthur-san mau pulang bareng? " Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kucing kecil itu. A-APA? PULANG BARENG?

"Err- Ngga apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ehm … Ba-baiklah … " Ucapku sambil nge-blush ~Entah mengapa Sore ini Terasa indah~

TBC- Other character

Te-Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review Fic Aneh Ini *sob*. Maaf kalau baru beberapa karakter yang muncul dan ceritanya …Oh Pendek Sekale. Ide saya Ambles (T_T). Ah,iya … Maaf sekali lagi … saya lupa melanjutkan Tur Sekolah (_ _||) *pundung*.Review Please~ (^w^)

Salam Author Gaje nan Laknat,

Ashiya,


	2. Chapter 2

My School Life Chap.2 ~

Disclaimer : APH Punya Opung *plak* Hidekaz, Ceritanya ya Punya saya dunk! (-3-)

WARNING! …. Nation Name, OOT, OOC (da?), Nesia seorang Cowok!, Garingness, Gajeness, Ngaconess, Ga nyambung, TYPO, dan lain-lain ….

Summary : -Liat Chap.1-

Rate : T (?)

IndoBela (permintaan Al-chan 456…. Saya kena jurus Puppy Eyesnya =_=' )

Not like this? Don't Read or Mad at Me (T^T)

Chapter 2

~The Indonesian School life~

"Indon!"

"Apaan Alay?"

"Jangan Panggil Gua Alay! Nama Gua kan Malaysia!"

"Siapa suruh panggil Gua Indon? Lo kan yang duluan!"

"APA? BUKANNYA ELO YANG DULUAN INDON!"

"JELAS-JELAS ELO YANG DULUAN! DASAR ALAY!"  
>Ah … kok alur ceritanya jadi berantem-beranteman begini? Ah,sudahlah … kita lanjut saja.<p>

" Down,Guys~", seru Filipina kepada Dua 'Saudara'nya itu.

"GIMANA GUA BISA TENANG? JELAS-JELAS GUA DIPANGGIL INDON! GUA NGGA TERIMA!", balas Nesia dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Oh tidak … Tombol Caps ku bakal Ambles lagi (T_T).

"APA ELO BILANG INDON? ELO GA TERIMA? GUA JUGA GA TERIMA!", seru Malaysia dengan tidak santenya. Yang lain Cuma diam … wong,setiap hari mereka berantem … (=_=').

"UDAH! JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI! BIKIN TOMBOL CAPS AUTHOR AMBLES AJA!", perintah England. Kedua saudara itu terdiam, lalu mereka saling bertatapan.

'_Awas lu Alay! Liat aja,entar kusodok Pantatmu yang Alay itu dengan Bambu runcingku!'_

'_Grr- Awas kau Indon! Kuserang mata Jelekmu itu dengan Laser ku!'_

"Err- Maaf mengganggu acara Staring kalian … tapi, sebentar lagi Pak Turkey Akan datang …", Kata Japan memecahkan keheningan. Buru-buru semua murid kembai ke bangku masing-masing. Dan terlihat sudah, Pak Turkey sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

SKIP TIME-

At Canteen.

"Huh! Si Alay menyebalkan Sekale!", seru Nesia dengan muka sebal.

"Eh? Halah … kalian berdua ini … akur lah sedikit", ucap Vietnam diikuti dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Gimana bisa akur? Dia itu yang sering mancing emosi!"

"Terserah deh … Capek tiap hari aku ngeliat kalian adu mulut yang ga ada gunanya itu", balas Laos sambil menggigit Sandwich rasa singkongnya(?).

"Huh", Gumam Nesia dengan muka seperti ini (-3-). Dia pun mengunyah Dodol -yang-ngga-bikin-dodol-yang-makan- Rasa Kentang dengan gambar Jerman yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia memandang sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut bewarna perak dan duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan.

"Hei,kalian tau itu siapa?" Tanya Nesia sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

"He? Kau ga tau siapa? Dia Belarus! Padahal dia kan sekelas ama kita!" Jawab Kamboja.

"Iya,masa kamu ngga nyadar sih? Makanya jangan berantem mulu ama si Malay…" Kata Laos menimpali.

"Eh? Se-sekelas? Aku ngga tau…. "

"Iya,ana~. Dia kan adik Russia"

"Eng- tapi kok dia sendirian aja?"

"Err- kata orang-orang sih dia itu punya aura Hitam pembunuh kayak kakaknya. Jadi … orang-orang takut ama aura hitamnya …"

"Eh? Aura hitam? Tapi … kalau aku lihat dia anak yang manis …." Gumam Nesia sambil tersenyum. Membuat yang lain cengo. Dan mereka hanya melihat Nesia yang senyam senyum melihat Belarus.

'_Pasti Otaknya udah koslet gara-gara sering berantem ama si Malay'_, gumam mereka dalam hati.

Ah~ Cinta seorang Nesia memang benar-benar Buta~.

At Class.

"Ah,Kau Belarus kan? Salam kenal ya ", Sapa Nesia kepada Belarus,membuat Belarus sedikit terkejut dan yang lain cengo. Jarang sekali ada yang mau mendekati Belarus.

"Eng,ya. Salam kenal juga", Balas Belarus cuek.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku bosan duduk disana terus", Tanya Nesia membuat semua anak Cengo To the Max~. Bahkan Russia menampar bolak balik mukanya, mungkin dia kira ini mimpi (=_=').

"Eh? Bo-boleh kok …", Nesia Tersenyum,membuat Belarus nge-blush sedikit (Author : UAAAPPPAA? MESTI DIABADIKAN! *histeris*).

"ehm, kok sepertinya kamu sendirian terus ya? Ga ada teman?" Tanya Nesia.

"Aku juga ngga tau … sejak kecil aku sudah di jauhi orang lain. Cuma saudara-saudaraku saja yang sering menemaniku …", Jawab Belarus dengan muka datar. Nesia jadi tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, engga perlu merasa tidak enak begitu", Ucap Belarus membuat Nesia kaget. Apakah Belarus bisa membaca pikiran orang? Hanya dia dan yang maha kuasa yang tahu~.

"ba-bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu?", Tanya Nesia,Belarus dan semua anak Kaget.

"Te-teman?"

"Ya! Teman!"

"Ka-kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Iya"

"ka-kau pasti bercanda … ini tidak mungkin-"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Tatap mataku, apa aku bercanda?", Belarus menatap mata coklat milik Nesia, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Dia … dia jujur mengatakannya …

"kau … kau tidak bercanda … kau benar-benar ingin menjadi te-temanku?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja bela ….-chan", Ucap nesia sambil Blush To the Max, yang lain pada Cengo Total.

"Err- Baiklah … kita berteman", Balas Belarus sambil …. Ter-tersenyum! Ma-manis sekali! (author ngambil kamera). Nesia pun tanpa dikomando langsung memeluk Belarus, Oh~ So Sweet Sekali (ToT).

Hari yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Nesia dan Belarus … bukan mungkin lagi … tapi tak akan …

TBC- Other Character

Huaaaa! (T^T).Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic Ngaco ini *sob*. Dan Terima kasih juga untuk Al-Chan 456 yang telah memberi saran :*. Kayaknya Chapter yang ini lebih sedikit ya dari pada yang pertama … ya,kan? Huhuuuh ….. (T.T).Review yak~ :D

Salam dari Author Laknat,

Ashiya.


End file.
